Boo
by tweekthetwitch13
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro runs a Paranormal Agency with a few other trusted, yet often annoying, companions. Lately there had been slim pickings, that was, until a mousey brown haired boy showed up claiming his house is infested with 8 ghosts. T GEN AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wrote this for halloween, on DA and..it..just now occurred to throw it up on FF. Granted it's not the finest piece of fanfiction history and has more grammatical flaws than I could shake a stick at, but..I did write it all in one whack at about 7am. That's not an excuse, more of a warning. I don't hate the basic plot though (I love me some ghosties) so i figured I'd put it up even if people hate it.

It's a Gen fic, it MIGHT have some 6927, but ..it's kinda up in the air at this point. There might be some hinted gayness and het couples. I can't resist the urge ;A;. But nothing TOO out there and crazy.

WARNINGS; veryverymuch AU ..Ghosts? Paranormal Shizz. Mist people..who..are in themselves a warning. Cussing. Byakuran. Fran. Yes. they are warnings in and of themselves. I have no idea. Bad writing skills and grammar? Bad sense of humor. Also some italian, but I don't speak italian so if you do and my translator spat out something completely wrong feel free to tell me XD

Disclaimer;All characters belong to Akira Amano, not myself. I just like to fuck with them on a regular basis. VERY regular basis.

--------

He shivered.

His family, well...his mother and himself anyway, had just moved into a VERY nice house outside of town. They could afford it due to his fathers very well paying job that is not mentioned ever in the house hold for reasons unknown to himself.

The house was large. Two stories with an spacious attic and basement. So many bed rooms he hadn't even visited all of them yet besides the first normal-ish one he claimed to be his new bedroom.

There were 5 master bathrooms. Far more than needed for the two people now living there. (this was not counting the smaller bathrooms that generally just housed a toilet and a sink)

There were supposedly around 20 fireplaces. He hadn't seen them all, but judging by the houses old age he wouldn't have been shocked to find out they had put in more fireplaces to keep the heating bill as low as they could, since surely a house this large that could fit a small army would have been trouble to keep warm in the winter months.

There was a library that would probably wish if it could that anyone in the family actually read, given the laughably huge collection of old probably collectable books it housed.

The floors were marble or authentic hard wood. The bedrooms had top of the line carpeting, which was so superior that even though they hadn't had it replaced in over 20 years it looked absolutely stunning and spotless. After 20 years the floors look better than his old bedroom had looked in 5.

The house was on 10 acres. 5 of those acres were simply forest. 2 acres were riding land for the stables that the house also came with. 1.5 acre was a sprawling garden that would make most gardeners either wet themselves in envy or fear. .5 of the acres was a good sized pond, full of decorative expensive fish and water flowers.

The house also came with something else...

Tsuna shivered again. He was seated in the largest living room, on a rather outdated gaudy couch. His body position screamed unease. Hunched over, face wavering back and forth between annoyance, fear and a pale sickness.

It was so crowded, they were all talking, they were talking so fast, so loud, so close...

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

He screamed.

To an empty home.

* * *

"If we don't get another paying customer soon I'm quitting."

"Mammon-san..."

"Oi, shut up pyon!"

"Sister, the dog is being loud again..where's the spray bottle.."

"Oi!! Shut up frog!"

"Ken...be quiet"

"You shut up too Kakipi, pyon!"

Rokudo Mukuro looked around the well sized office. His employees were being particularly annoying today.

You see, Mukuro ran a special type of business.

The 'Six Realms Paranormal Research' or just, 'S.R.P.R.'

Their job was to investigate and get rid of or capture any sort of paranormal activities going on in peoples homes or businesses. For a price of course. It was afterall a business.

He only hired the best.

Of course himself as the leader. Given he had the most experience and was the most sensitive to any sort of paranormal activity.

His foot soldiers, though not sensitive (but made good lab rats and bait if need be) were Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken.

His most trusted employee, though sensitive was still a novice in the field, was Chrome Dokuro.

His technically second in command though only because they were a powerful psychic and almost as sensitive as himself, but annoyed him so much sometimes he wanted to throttle the girl, was Mammon.

She in looks was similar to both Mukuro and Chrome, but the mirror image of the sweet girl.

Greedy, short, androgynous and..well greedy.

Generally as long as she was keeping quiet she was a good employee. However when cases ran short and they weren't getting the 'right' amount of pay, she'd start running her mouth.

She was far less annoying than her younger brother, Fran. Who was taller, though younger than his sister. The siblings both donned triangular tattoes on their faces, Fran's beneath his eyes, Mammon's on her cheeks.

They also both shared a healthy dose of androgyny, to the point when they first arrived on the job there had been a running bet on which gender they were.

Fran was by far the worst of the two.

Young, fairly smart, a psychic in training (though very uncute, unlike Chrome who was far better. Far, far quieter.)

He had all the subtlety of a toenail, and very much liked to show it at every given moment.

Ken and Fran would get into fights almost daily, leaving Chikusa and Chrome to try and get them to stop. (Ken was either happy, or put out by the fact Fran felt very little pain, and that Ken could hit, smack, claw and bite as much as he wanted without much of an effect. Besides the slow, sarcastic drawl coming from Fran.)

Mammon generally did nothing to stop the fights. Mukuro was under the impression that Fran annoyed his sister almost as much as he did everyone else.

"Oya, everyone calm down. We have a customer coming in who called earlier. He should be here in...Hm, well actually he was supposed to be here around 20 minutes ago. Either way, he didn't give many details besides he mentioned what sounded like more than one ghost and _much_ paranormal activity. In a large home. In the country. On property."

Mukuro lips curved up as he saw Mammon's interest perked. Large homes on property in Japan were rare and generally indicated someone of wealth. Not to mention the prospect of more than one ghost and an extended investigation meant a large pay check this time around.

"What else do we k-" Mammon's question was cut short by a quite bell ringing in the front of the store, which indicated a customer had just walked in.

A timid, "He-hello?" proved that point. Mukuro smirked wider and swung his black boots off his desk and made his way towards the door to help the young lad in.

"Aah..I hope this is the right place..."

Mukuro tilted his head, the boy in the front office was no older than 17 and looking very much like a nervous human Tarsier with brown eyes far too large and worried. On second thought, probably more like a mouse.

"Hello there, I am Rokudo Mukuro. Owner of S.R.P.R. Can I help you?"

Or possibly some unknown to man creature, whose already large eyes could become about 5 times larger.

"A-ah!..Um. Yeah. Er. I'm ..Sawada Tsunayoshi. I ..spoke to you on the phone earlier? I think it was you anyway, if I wasn't you I'm sorry I don't always remember names well-"

"Quite alright. I did speak to you, yes. Why don't you come to the back and we can talk a bit more about your problem?"

Mukuro was already leading the startled boy through the door to the back room before he had finished speaking.

(He could almost hear the animal planet special now, 'The Tsunayoshi is a small woodland creature with very large eyes that help to spot predators. Skiddish and timid the Tsunayoshi is on the bottom of the food chain, so he must always be on the lookout..')

Mukuro made his way back to his desk and sat down, leaving a very nervous Sawada Tsunayoshi in the middle of the room glancing around at his employees that were looking at him in varying ways.

One was looking at him as though he were a walking, talking coinpurse. One was looking at his choice of clothing, but due to the tape that had been put across his mouth was unable to make a comment. One was looking at him as if he wondered if he yelled 'boo!' if the boy would run and hide. One had lost interest and was just playing with his yoyo's. One was being the sweetest, best human on the planet and actually just paying attention.

Bless her soul.

"So?"

(' When surprised the skittish Tsunayoshi will leap several feet into the air..')

"Hiee!..Er. Um. Yes?"

"..The case? You're being haunted are you not?"

"Oh! Yes. Yes I am..though..oh god that probably sounds really stupid doesn't it? Just dame-tsuna imagining thing again..oh god I should just leave..."

Situations like these brought people together, for instance, both Fran and Ken wore similar expressions. An expression of 'please god leave me alone with him for 5 minutes and I'll have him crying like a school girl'.

Beautiful.

"Mr. Sawada. I assure you, we're professionals. Professionals who hunt..investigate the paranormal. We'll not be mocking you. Please continue...though I must warn you our..services will be a bit expensive. Though I'm sure that's nothing compared to a true safe feeling of mind. Right?"

While Mukuro wasn't after everything shiney quite like Mammon, he was a realistic man who knew they needed to earn money to survive.

Up until their last case they had been successful and well paid, so it wasn't an issue.

------

Their last case...The mere thought of it brought a semi-frown to Mukuro's face. What seemed to be a normal, run of the mill haunting in an apartment complex turned out to be far more.

A nervous boy, much like the one here now, had shown up. Green eyes behind large glasses had been frantic.

Before their arrival to his home, the 'white figure' he had seen had been peaceful, though annoying.

Upon their arrival the figure had seemed to take offence.

And fuck if he wasn't strong.

Ken, Chikusa and Chrome had passed out the first hour there.

Fran was..what seemed like struck down hard enough to even have the unfeeling boy down for the count.

Mammon was cut, severely, and was taken to the hospital to get a blood transfusion.

Mukuro himself was beaten and wounded. This man didn't seem human.

White as snow, with eyes like amethysts. A smile never leaving the creatures face.

Mukuro had never truly experienced a demon before that day.

The day after everything went down, he had returned to the apartment to make sure their scared redheaded client fine. During the very much onesided fight, their client hadn't seemed to have been hurt much besides some collateral damage.

It was probably stupid to return, weak and wounded.

But it didn't matter.

The ..._thing_ was gone. As was their client.

He seemed to have been spirited away.

Mukuro still checked to see if the redhaired boy would pop up again. Checked with the police. Checked with the morgues. Checked with the boys family who was living elsewhere. He would have checked with the boys friends if he had any, but the only person who knew the boy much was a blonde transfer student. They were both working in mechanics so the blonde knew of the redhead, but unfortunately the blonde didn't know enough Japanese to converse well.

Nothing.

Just..gone.

It was fair to say that every member of SRPR was eager to get back out on the field and settle the score with whatever is out there.

-----

"So, Mr. Sawada tell me everything, you sounded as though you were being haunted by more than one spiritual entity? Are they full body apparitions? Violent whatsoever?"

Tsunayoshi had been given a chair by (the ever wonderful and kind) Chrome and was sitting infront of Mukuro's desk. A bit calmer, Tsunayoshi only fiddled with his shirt a bit and wasn't looking around like someone was going to jump out and yell at him. Though, admittedly, there was still a fair chance of Ken doing that.

"Yeah well..Um. They aren't...violent. Just..annoying. They talk a lot. Sometimes a few of them seem angry or upset. Generally towards just this one. Oh..there's 8 of them by the way. And I can see them perfectly, I mean..they're kinda see through, but I mean otherwise it's normal. I thought when I first saw one it was just another realtor or something, and then he walked through the wall.."

"Oh? That's very interesting..and a bit familiar. It sounds like we're dealing with something pretty strong.."

While Mukuro sounded normal, (well..Mukuro normal anyway.), he was a bit..not worried, but this seemed far too similar to how their last case started. Except with far more possible enemies.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yes I do, so can you tell me a bit about them? Their ages and gender?"

"Oh well.. Let's see..they're almost all in their around..20's-30's. A few are a bit older. Only one is a lady..."

"Good to know. And you mentioned they talked a lot? Could you please tell us what they were saying, if you can remember."

Tsunayoshi suddenly looked very sheepish. His face turned pink and he looked at his lap.

"I..don't know what they're saying."

"...But you _can_ hear them correct? Is it muffled?"

"N-no. It's...really clear. Just like anyone else talking."

"Then how the hell can you not know what they're saying you dimwit, pyon!"

Tsunayoshi looked startled as he glanced over towards the blonde man.

"Ken."

Ken looked away, it was best not to piss off Mukuro.

"Sorry for that, he has low blood sugar. Get's cranky sometimes when he hasn't eaten. Please continue."

"Oh..um. Well you see..it's.....well...I ..can hear them. But..they're....-"

"They're what?"

"...Speaking a different language and I have absolutely no idea what they're saying."

Blank looks from throughout the room followed.

Fran and Ken both looked almost pained from not being able to say something cutting and rude.

Mammon sighed and started writing her resignation letter in her head.

Chikusa was still just playing with his yo-yo's.

"What language are they speaking?.."

Mukuro looked towards Chrome, who had spoken the question. She must like the boy to a certain extent if she was getting this involved.

"Oh! Um. I think it's..well it's not English I don't think..French or..German maybe?"

The question asking returned to Mukuro as he asked-

"Do you remember anything that's been spoken? Just a fragment? That might help us figure out what language it is?"

Honestly, now, Mukuro wasn't entirely certain the boy was telling the truth. 8 full bodied ghosts speaking a foreign language in the outskirts of Namimori? A bit unlikely..

"Er..actually I remember something..A young blonde guy says this to me all the time..something like ' kome..in minoskoolo topo'? "

Mukuro's eyes widened a bit.

"Come un minuscolo topo?"

"Ah! Yes! That!"

"What the fuck? Italian doesn't sound anything like German or French! What the hell was your grade point average, pyon!"

"Ken. Ignore him please Tsunayoshi-kun. What you heard, like Ken said, was in fact Italian."

"Oh..um. Mind if..i.. I ask what it means?..He says it..almost daily."

"It means 'what an ugly skinny rat.', pyon!"

"Ken."

"Eh?"

"I apologise for my unmannered dog. Employee. "

Tsuna looked back and forth at the two curiously. He was quite certain Rokudo-san had just called the blonde man a dog..and saying employee afterwards wasn't going to make him unhear that. He was stupid, admittedly, but not deaf.

"It means..'Like a little (or tiny) mouse.' "

"Oh...well..um. Least he says it nicely. I get the feeling most of them are just insulting me..I'm..pretty good at knowing when I'm getting insulted..life time of experience." Tsunayoshi looked a bit put out at the end of that statement but Mukuro moved on as though he hadn't heard.

"Well the good news is, I have decided to accept your case. If you wish we can go to your home right this minute and investigate!"

Mukuro still didn't totally believe the kid, but he needed a paying case and this kid wasn't the sharpest kid in japan.

"R-right now?! Oh. Um sure! Great!"

"Good! Alright then. Ken, Chikusa, go grab the cameras. Frog, Frogette, get the EVP meters and whatever else you need. Chrome darling, please, if you don't mind could you go grab my black bag? Alright everyone lets go. Sawada, you can come in our van if you'd like. "

Tsuna jumped up, surprised at the people moving into action and hurriedly nodded. Maybe things would finally be back to normal.

----

"I can feel it Tony. People are coming...Best not to be too mean to them. Unless they're mean to my mousey...Afterall we must protect the family, right?"

".....For the love of God, Giotto. For the LAST time. My name is NOT Tony."

"You look like a Tony."

"-..And you can forget about the 'last time' part. You tell me that everyday."

"I'm hoping it'll finally sink in."

"Mm.. Not likely."

-------------------------------- tbc.


	2. Rumpelstiltskin

AN; ..I don't know why I'm bothering to write this XD

warnings and disclaimer stay the same chap to chap.

(I use the term 'Half' or 'Halves'- since Half is the term used by pure Japanese towards someone of mixed blood, or someone who looks of mixed blood/ethnicity. It's not entirely the most PC thing in the world though. ..and I kind of feel like saying 'filthy mudblood!' afterwards ._. )

I still do not know any italian. so. yeah.

* * *

The Six Realms Paranormal Research group was an odd one, obviously. Not just in personality, but appearance.

Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa all being half Japanese, half Italian, their looks drew heads. Usually just of the older folk, 'What weird looking Halves'- sort of comments. Though Mukuro in particular drew in more of the younger female population, 'Ooh how exotic, How attractive, damn he's fine'- sort of comments.

Well. Generally female.

(Much to Ken's dismay. He would never be more than an over active puppy to some females, and generally to most, nothing more than the creepy guy that hangs out with the other creepy people. Chikusa went for the most part completely unnoticed, except when someone's eyes stopped on the human Frankenstein following a bunch of pineapples and frogs around.)

Mammon and Fran for being a fourth Italian, a fourth British, a fourth French, and a fourth Irish,

(No. No one is quite certain how it happened. From what they could imagine, family reunions would have been a small scale war.) managed to blend in fairly well regardless of their exotic nature to the local Japanese. Usually if someone actually managed to notice them they were passed off as 'American' or 'British', as those were the most common 'white' tourists.

Blending in was simple enough... That is, until either one opened their mouths. Then, generally small projectiles were lobbed in their general direction.

(20% Mammon, 120% Fran. Don't ask about the math. And the projectiles weren't always small. One of Mukuro's associates once threw a giant metal ball on a chain at Fran. And Lancia was usually so good with children...)

Chrome was the only one of the group that was actually full blooded Japanese, yet since she was so fond of the group, (Mukuro in particular. They were like twins really.) she went out of her way to style herself like Mukuro. She was fairly adamant about learning Italian aswell.

This being different from the first three, since they were fairly eager to never step foot in Italy again. This might or might not have something to do with law enforcement. Which Fran did enjoy reminding them of at every given chance.

Regardless of this, both Mammon and Fran had connections to a group of privatized authority in Italy, that often frequented Japan. These people were particularly helpful in cases of paranormal research that was less than legal.

Mammon having been in the group, and Fran almost having been if he hadn't been quickly rejected by all members. Supposedly they were strange enough to like Mammon just fine, but Fran was where they drew the metaphorical line in the sand.

Now if the group wasn't strange enough to see walking down the sidewalk, it was even stranger still to see all of them in what one could only call a 'pedophile serial rapist' van. A van painted red with the character 6 on each side.

(They rarely walked anywhere. Mukuro was adverse to walking anywhere and scuffing up his lovely boots.

Chikusa occasionally took Ken out for walks with Chrome since, well. If he didn't get his walkies, he'd end up chewing on the furniture, or...Mukuro's shoes.

Mammon barely moved ever, and when the petite thing did, it seemed more like gliding. Something Chrome looked at with utmost respect and attempted to learn to no avail.

Fran was forced to walk places. Generally for no apparent reason. He was just forced out of their office on the charges of being 'An annoying croaking nuisance that the towns folk would be better off chasing out of Namimori, preferably out of Japan and into the ocean'.

No, driving was much more their style. Sure they were all forced into close confinement which in and of itself was possibly lethal on certain occasions, but at least they got there far faster.

...And didn't quite have the paychecks to buy another car that actually worked. If only they had a mechanic in their group...

Put the entire picture together, and then add in a small brown haired boy in the back seat of said ' serial killer rapist, with a sloppy red 6 painted on the side which very much resembled dripping blood, van' next to two pineapples and you get men and women all down a certain stretch of highway calling in about a possible kidnapping.

Deciding where everyone sat at first in their van was like a game of Russian Roulette the first number of times.

Chikusa was the only one willing to drive. Well the only one that could drive, even if he claimed it was a pain.

Sure, Mukuro could drive. But he sure as hell wasn't going to. He was more comfortable in the back, with extra leg room. And he was the Boss. Bosses don't drive, lackies drive.

Unless it's a kickass motorcycle.

Ken got the passenger seat in the front, since he enjoyed sticking his head out of the window. That and sticking Ken anywhere near Fran in the back was a one way ticket to a horrible car crash.

The frog and frogette were stuck in the back with the gear. They complained, but what else is new.

Chrome generally sat on the same seats as Mukuro, in the middle row. As she had been in a car crash when she was younger, sitting next to Mukuro was one of the only people who would willingly place a comforting hand on her shoulder if need be.

The other being Mammon in strange episodes of niceness or possible 'women power see us roar'.

Chikusa might have felt bad for Chrome, but it was too much of a pain to comfort her, and not to mention he always got stuck with driving it made it impossible.

Ken honestly did try to help some times, as he deep down didn't completely entirely totally find her a useless human being. But he usually just ended up yelling and badgering her and making things worse rather than better. So he was not allowed to speak to anyone besides Chikusa and Mukuro on car rides. (especially Fran. Dear god help them.)

On this particular trip, Sawada Tsunayoshi was seated between the two pineapples. Trying desperately not to burst out sobbing due to anxiety. He swore on his life he'd end up with white hair before he was 25.

It was a fairly quiet road trip, as quiet as a car trip for the 6 could be. Ken was trying to change the radio station, Chikusa was trying to stop him and not crash.

Fran in the back was going on about something, probably about Tsunayoshi. Mammon just "Mu" 'd in response as most of their conversations went.

'_something something something_ mean _something something_ insulting _something something_ you're all failures _something_.'

'mu.'

Mukuro and Chrome were silent, which was fairly common but this time they were more listening to the spikey haired lad squeak or wince at every loud noise or bang. Chrome was worried about the passenger, since she was kind human being far too sweet for such horrid company such as the men in the front and frogs in the back. Mukuro was just simply amused, because as Fran would be eager to say, he was a small slice of a sadist often times.

* * *

The trip out to the country side, outside Namimori, was roughly around 45 minutes. 30, if Tsuna had managed to speak up in time, and not have missed a turn.

Mukuro's eyes became fixed on the passing scenery outside his window, only barely obstructed by the occasional puff of breath on the pane of glass.

He didn't care much for the country, the long expanses of nothing but forest or fields. It brought back memories he'd rather leave behind, in another Country. Yes, cities were very much more his scene, and not even the gleaming highrises, but the seething underground. The broken and forgotten.

A small whimper of 'we're here' broke his train of thought, and Mukuro glanced at their new Client. Sawada had stopped shaking, but his face had gone completely white as he gazed upon his own home.

Mammon made a happy little noise from the back of the van, and Mukuro diverted his attention from the boy and really got a good look of the home.

There were two sculpted lion structures in front of the marble and brick gates. There was a crest at the feet of the lions, but Mukuro didn't have long to take it in, as Chikusa pulled the car forward, through the gates and into the main parking lot of the driveway, that featured a round about in front of the front doors.

The house itself was obviously Italian architecture, the framework being of strong stone and the body of the exterior being red brick, reflecting the gate outside the home. A marble niche above the main doors was beautifully styled, and quite obviously handmade by master craftsmen. Much like the doors themselves, which were a simple dark hard wood, but carved to reveal elegance and wealth.

Their van had been parked in front of the entrance for a number of minutes as almost all of the party stared up in wonder at the mansion. Tsuna bit his lip as he took in the faces of his new companions, this was the exact reason he never brought any of his friends-...Okay who was he kidding, he didn't have friends.

"So...are..we going to go in..or..uh, is there a point to waiting outside the house?"

Six gazes were pointedly focused on Tsunayoshi in a fraction of a second which caused him to flinch and mutter out a 'or- not...I..what do I know nevermind, oh god, nevermind.'

Mukuro grinned, as much as he could ever grin, which came out more as a smirk. He firmly planted his boot's sole onto the back of Chikusa's drivers seat.

"Alright boys, and Chrome. Shut up, Mammon. Everyone that's meant to, get out the equipment, and then meet Frogette, Chrome, Sawada-san and myself in the houses foyer. To the names previously mentioned, yes, we will be discussing the level of activity until those with the equipment arrive. Go my minions!"

The speech was filled with over exaggerated hand gestures, Tsuna thought, but everyone else seemed to think it normal..

Everyone piled out of the vehicle, and onto the gravel...no, pumice, ground. It crunched pleasingly below their feet. Soft enough Mukuro didn't have to worry about his shoes becoming damaged, but scuffing was a definite issue.

Mukuro did his best not to glance around as they walked up to the heavy front doors, but Chrome and Mammon didn't seem to have any particular issue with sizing up the house in front of them. Very unprofessional of Mammon to do, while adorable of Chrome.

Mukuro knew he was bias, but didn't particularly care.

While the home itself looked old, with the red brick exterior beginning to discolor and grow darker in areas, there was a state of the art security system to the right of the doors.

Tsunayoshi leaned over to punch in some sort of code, which looked unshockingly like '1234'. There was click heard, before Sawada grabbed the golden handle of the door and pulled it open.

The foyer was more amazing that the outside of the home. Antique vases to both side were before arched hallways leading off to both sides. The floor was black and white marble, the walls looked as if they were limestone casted, the low ceiling appeared to be intricately carved mahogany.

Mammon whimpered again somewhere behind Mukuro, he figured the rightly named avarice woman was in heaven right now.

Walking up to the quite shorted boy, and placing leather covered hands on the lad's shoulders, Mukuro smiled and spoke,

"Alright then, let's get to work. Tell me everything you-"

SCHLING, was the noise a golden object made as it flew very uncomfortably close to Mukuro's expertly styled hair.

THUNK was the noise it made as it imbedded itself into the door behind Mukuro.

HIEE was the noise Tsunayoshi made after such events occurred.

"What was that?" Chrome prompted looking around for any signs of attackers. Mammon glanced at the would be weapon,

"It appears to be a butter knife..." The indigo-ette smiled dreamily, "Oh, that brings back memories..."

Tsuna looked upon the shortest of their group with mild horror, what on earth kinds of people did the small girl know if knives being lobbed in their general direction brought back _good_ memories?

Mukuro pulled something out of his olive green jacket's pocket, it looked a bit like a black iPod. Noticing Tsuna was looking at it oddly, Mukuro nodded his head down towards the handheld machine.

"This, is an EVP recording machine. Also known as an Electronic Voice Phenomenon device. Essentially it's just a recording device, but it's one of the best and can capture sounds we would never be able to hear with our own ears. I'm going to ask the spirits a few questions if that's alright with you?"

Tsuna really didn't understand much of any of that, but he nodded along anyway.

Mukuro tapped a few buttons, and dragged his finger over the screen of the object before motioning a 3..2...1 and made a Shh motion to Tsunayoshi before moving his hand down to the boys shoulder again. It was a comforting motion, however Mukuro was only thinking about keeping the kid quiet while he worked.

"Hello to the spirits of this house, my name is Mukuro, I'd like to ask-"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Mukuro's gaze snapped down to the EVP device. They already had something? That was unusual.

Tsunayoshi was looking on with a bit of confusion, why had the taller man stopped mid-sentence? Mukuro seemed to notice and pointed to the device,

"We've caught something already, so I'm going to enhance it and play it back right here. So you know we're not making any of this up..."

a few clicks were heard, and then a voice started coming through the speakers.

"Hello to the spirits of this house, my name is Mukuro, I'd like to ask- _**Lascialo andare subito!**__**!"**_

* * *

Chills were felt room wide, by all living individuals. Chrome and Sawada may not have been able to understand the words, but Mukuro and Mammon certainly could.

And this day was becoming more and more reminicent of their last case...

The front doors opened up, letting in Chikusa, Ken and Fran. Ken glanced around, seemingly sniffing the air which made Tsuna more nervous for some reason.

"We thought we heard a scream..." Chikusa said in his general laconic tone.

"Is anyone dead?" Fran said, just as bored but fitting Tsuna with a look that said 'i'm hoping it's you' quite clearly.

"Ah..no, we just had first contact." Mukuro replied, he would have removed his hand off of Tsuna's shoulders but he was nothing if not contrary. His grip tightened to the point the boy winced.

"Alread-eeee!" Ken yelped when a heavy vase next to him fell to the ground, barely missing him.

Mukuro frowned. This didn't bode well. 5 minutes in and they were already being threatened.

And then Mammon gasped and took a few steps back.

There was only one person on this planet capable of scaring Mammon, and Mukuro would be lying through his teeth if he didn't admit that one person didn't scare him a little too.

"Xanxus."

Ken and Chikusa couldn't see it, but everyone else could.

A figure, tall and dark with dangerous eyes. Green eyes.

It seemed to occur to Mukuro, Mammon and Fran all roughly around the same time that this was most definitely not Xanxus.

The fact he was see through sealed the deal. Tsuna's eyes got big, and he froze except for one hand clutching onto Mukuro's jacket and the other clinging to Chrome's hand.

"Th-they call him...Tony" Tsuna breathed out, lungs feeling dry and stale.

'Tony's expression turned murderous

And then he spoke.

**_"Cambierò le vostre ossa in polvere, e lasciate che il vostro sangue si depositano le assi del pavimento. Il mio nome è Ricardo e sarò quello di porre fine a questa famiglia._**"

'Sawada is going to have to pay me with his first born, because this just got difficult.' Mukuro thought.

- tbc

* * *

._. i'm sorry this sucks. I've had like 3/4ths of this written for a long time, but the inheritance arc of the manga made me kinda lose some love I had for KHR, but i'm liking the new arc sooooo (*pure unabashed mammon-ophile*)

The italian says, supposedly; 1st 'let him go!' 2nd 'I will turn your bones into dust, and let your blood settle the floorboards. My name is Ricardo and I'll be the one to end this family.'

Hopefully it won't take forever for another chap to come out, but I am getting a new comp soon sooo might take alil while :'D

Thanks to everyone that reviewed before, it means a hell of a lot! Thank you every single person!


End file.
